


Farewell, someone I love

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes a job to find the client's missing wife. There're no fairytale endings. (D&D noir AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, someone I love

Steve walked into the Dragon headed tavern , where the dragon head adorned the wall was telling its misadventure with a giant whale to a customer. Luke nodded at him for greeting, and Jessica smiled at him, serving him the usual.

Dragon headed tavern was the place to go if you wanted gossip, nice wine at an affordable price, and a nice meal, which was why Steve choose here to meet his clients. Few people made trouble here, and no far there were no repeated offenders.

Steve’s client was an one-eyes half-ogre, who sobbed when telling his long story of false imprisonment, indentured slavery and his attempted to find his beloved missing wife. When he finished, Steve asked, "How much can you pay?"

The half-ogre searched inside his pant pocket and finally gathered three gold coins. "It's all I have. I promise I'll get more..."

"This's all right. I'll take the job."

The half-ogre pounced on him for a hug and Steve felt that his every bone was about to be broken. Then Steve pocketed the money and started his job.

He went to the theatre that the wife Pruonna lasted worked to asked about her. Everyone claimed no knowledge of her, but some tracking and alcohol later, a former actress said, "Don't look for her any more, if you’re smart."

"It'd be my decision to make," Steve said with a smile.

After leaving the theatre, Steve found that he was being tailed. He walked on as usual, but turned into the complex alleys of the city centre instead of his original destination and went to a shop with a secret back door.

"Hi, Steve! What brings you here?" Tony asked, after handing out a love charm to a customer. Not many people knew about Tony’s good stuff behind the front of magic charms and books about dream, but Steve was one of the eception

"I need your help. Someone is tailing me."

"Do you need me to find out who they are?"

"Thanks."

Tony gestured wildly and chanted a spell, closing his eyes for a while. When he opened them again, he said, "Your pursuer 's a lackey of the mob boss Kevaver. Buy the way, I got him on another path."

"Then I should visit him. Thanks for your help. See you again," Steve went for the backdoor.

"Don't be a stranger," Tony said.

Kevaver was bad news, so Steve went to his contact, Natasha to get more information.

"A half-elf called Pruonna, right? Kevaver's mistress fits your description."

Steve nodded, not surprised at all. Devoted wives was pretty much a myth this day. To be sure, he asked Natasha to get a portrait of the mistress and her current location.

After getting the portrait, Steve reported to his client, who stuttered, "It's impossible. My Pruonna..."

"It's your wife's face, right?"

"Yes, but... She must have been forced. I need to rescue her.

"Wait," Steve said, but the client already ran out. He sighed and followed him.

According to Natasha, Pruonna could be found at a huge riverside mansion. A dwarf with huge blades stopped their way there.

Then a female voice said, "Let them in. Don't use any force."

Steve and his client came in. A beautiful half-elf with big charming eyes stood there, and the portrait didn't do justice to her. Steve could understand why his client was so infatuated with her.

Pruonna said, “Now that I have comfort and luxury, I am no longer yours. The Pruonna you knew is dead to this world. I thank you for your troubles, and I bid you good day."

Steve's client said, "But, Pruonna!"

"Mollo, I have said what need to say."

Steve's client sobbed, but when Steve guided him to leave, he followed pilantly. When they left, the dwarf said, "You are useful. Kevaver is impressed. He ain’t happy with you working for Mollo, but he’s impressed. You need work; you might want to look him up. Whatever happens, you can find me here; you need to talk to him."

Steve nodded. Who knew when he'd need this? He returned home tired. It was all a day's work.


End file.
